Of Promises and Natural Laws
by crystal tiara
Summary: "Even people like her could enjoy the now despite being bound to future promises and past memories." Riza and Winry talk about happiness and the future. Roy/Riza, spoilers for Chapter 108


**Of Promises and Natural Laws**

by crystal tiara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ or any of its characters; Hiromu Arakawa does.

"_...[F]orgiving relates to the past and serves to undo its deeds, while binding oneself through promises serves to set up in the ocean of future uncertainty island of security..."_

_- Hannah Arendt, "Labor, Work, Action"_

Dressed in a purple gown adorned with a few small beads, Riza Hawkeye felt like an awkward little girl unused to wearing such a beautiful, flowing article of clothing. Indeed, it had been a while since she had worn a gown; so accustomed was she to her familiar blue military uniform that it felt like a second layer of skin. She supposed that, even after Father's defeat and narrowly escaping death, as far as she was concerned, some things still remained constant: for one, her life was still the military.

Today, however, was a refreshing change from the normality of her everyday life. It had been about a year and a half since Edward married Winry, and as of the moment, close friends and allies of the Elric brothers were gathered in a quaint, spacious garden – a romantic spot, just as the bride would have wanted – for Alphonse and Mei's wedding. The newlywed couple, who returned from Xing just for the wedding, had just exchanged vows earlier, and were now posing for photographs and chatting with well-wishers.

Seeing the happy couple displaying enthusiastic smiles and exchanging sweet gazes at each other in between camera flashes, Riza could not help but smile as well: after everything that had transpired, the Elric brothers, and of course, Winry and Mei, certainly deserved moments like this. Snapping out of her unobtrusive observation and reverie of thoughts, Riza thought of joining the joyous crowd and congratulating the bride and groom when she heard a familiar voice among the din.

"Miss Riza! There you are! It's been a while!"

Waving at her was Winry Rockbell-Elric, who was looking radiant and beautiful in an elegant powder-blue gown that complimented her fair skin and youthful features. Riza waved back at Winry as she made her way to her. "It's nice to see you again, Winry! My, you get lovelier every time I see you. How have you and Edward been doing?"

A faint blush tinted Winry's cheeks. "Ah, Miss Riza, you're looking beautiful yourself. Ed and I are fine. As always, he's constantly on the go, and it's _just_ annoying how he still keeps breaking his automail! Honestly, you'd think that with things being less troublesome now..."

At this, Winry heaved a sigh, then tittered sheepishly. "Oh, but don't mind my rambling! More importantly, Ed and I were wondering how you and Brigadier General Mustang have been doing..." Leading Riza away from the crowd around Al and Mei, she found a place where they could catch up on each other's lives without drowning in a sea of noise.

"I hope Edward hasn't been giving you too much trouble. I suppose some things never change, don't they?" Riza mused in response. "I could say the same for me and the General. It's good to see that the rest of the world, is, at least, changing. We're still working for the well-being of the Ishbalans."

"That's good to hear. I hear it all the time on the news – about how your team and Major Miles are so dedicated to improving Amestrian-Ishbalan relations. I think I'd like to visit Ishbal someday and do my part, just as my parents did."

"Yes, that would be very nice. Because we want to be personally involved in the rebuilding of Ishbal, we've been to Ishbal multiple times. It wasn't easy, at first, to face people whose kinsmen we killed. In fact, some of the Ishbalans still remembered us and were hardly pleased to see us, and I don't blame them." A grave expression crossed Riza's face for the briefest of moments, and a fleeting silence passed between the two. Winry wondered if she shouldn't have asked such a question.

"But, despite the unforgivable sins we commited in Ishbal, there's consolation and hope in that they're willing to work with us for the greater good."

"That's true. I guess that's how it is – it's said that we can only move forward if we use past misgivings not to create grudges but a better future, huh?"

Riza nodded in agreement, then offered Winry a small smile, as if to apologize for bringing up such a topic when everyone was supposed to enjoy the moment. For a momentary lack of anything to say, both women threw brief glances at their surroundings to take in the moment. Suddenly, Winry's eyes widened as if a thought crossed her mind. "Um... er... speaking of the future, Miss Riza..." The younger woman, seemingly hesitating, trailed off.

"What is it, Winry?"

Winry fidgeted slightly. "Well, I'm sorry if what I'm about to ask is too personal. It's just that I've always been meaning to ask..."

There was an encouraging tone to Riza's voice. "Go on, dear. Years back, you bravely asked me why I was in the military when I didn't like to kill. You know that you can ask me anything."

A sigh of relief could be heard. "Oh..." She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. "You see, the last time we met, I asked about you and you told me about what you were doing for the nation and for Ishbal. It's always like this when we meet – it's like your idea of 'I'm fine' is 'I'm working for others' sake.' Ed says that General Mustang is like that, too. That's really nice of you two, and that's why I admire you, but..."

If Riza could only hear the younger woman's thoughts, she would've heard _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_ ad infinitum. But Riza just gave Winry an intent, non-judgmental look, her features betraying no anger or hurt. Winry mustered the courage to continue voicing her thoughts.

"...but, I was just wondering, what do you two plan to do with your life? Beyond devoting yourselves to the military, of course." Winry's cheeks were turning red. "When everything is over, or even while you're working hard, I mean. There's got to be something that makes you happy aside from making others happy – oh, no, I'm sorry; I don't think I'm making sense."

Riza's face was calm as ever. "I understand perfectly what you mean, Winry. You sound like my friend Rebecca. She's been saying the same thing to me, only that she's much more straightforward. A bit too much, I daresay."

She laughed, then sat up straight and put on a serious face as she continued. "Once, I told the General that I had no intention of living comfortably without him. But even now, it seems as if neither he nor I intend to live a comfortable life, not while there's so much to be done. Besides, we're sinners who still have a long way to go before the guilt subsides." She hastily added, "... if at all."

"But – is that not unfair? Isn't that masochistic of you two? Aren't you entitled to smile without guilt? To have some happiness?"

Riza gave her a wry look and shrugged in embarrassment, as she usually did whenever Rebecca "chastised" her for being too caught up in paperwork and, in her friend's words, "not having a life." If Rebecca were here, she imagined the boisterous woman adding fuel to the fire Winry had started. "Well," Riza began, "I suppose you could think of it as equivalent exchange. I'm sure you've heard it from Edward and Alphonse – you must sacrifice to gain something in return."

"Yes, I understand that, but..."

"That's one way of putting our situation right now. For now, we've put our happiness aside for the happiness of others, for the beautiful future that so many desire. I know you're on to the fact that... we..." She cleared her throat. "...that we... share a close bond. But... how should I put it? We know that we love each other, and maybe that's enough for now. We can wait..."

Winry sighed. "Miss Riza, if I may say so, you sound like Ed and Al! I swear, they're constantly thinking in alchemical terms." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Sorry. My father and General Mustang's alchemical knowledge probably rubbed off on me." Riza returned Winry's look of seeming protest with a sheepish grin.

Her face scrunched up and trying to come up with a sensible reply, Winry remained pensive, until she piped up, "I'm not entirely familiar with alchemy, Miss Riza, but have you heard the saying, 'One is all; all is one?'"

"It sounds familiar. I might have heard of it."

"Ed and Al talked about it a lot when we were kids. They still bring it up sometimes. I don't understand it too well, but what I know is that it means that everyone and everything is interconnected, and that individuals come together to form a whole."

Riza brought up a hand to rest on her chin as Winry continued. "That means that Miss Riza, you and the General aren't alone in working for the future. Everyone – you, me, Ed, Al, Mei, the General, the Fuhrer, Major Armstrong and his sister, and so many others – we're all working together for this big 'all.' For the sake of the people we love, and, of course, also for the sake of everyone else – Amestris, Ishbal, even the world."

"Alchemy was never my forte, Winry; I'm not sure I know what you're getting at."

Winry gave her a warm, sisterly smile. It was funny how, with their similar appearances and the fact that they got along, some people would comment on how they were like sisters in more ways than one. But this time, the roles were reversed, with Winry playing the big sister. "What I mean is, the happiness we're trying to bring about isn't for a certain few. You and the General can't say that it's not yours, or that so-and-so has first dibs at being happy and at peace. Who's to determine the pecking order, anyway? Everyone's entitled to a share of it. Don't you think so, Miss Riza?" With her voice getting louder and her putting on a range of facial expressions, it was clear that Winry was fired up about this.

It was checkmate for Riza she had difficulty gathering the right words to form a sufficient rebuttal. All she could say in reply were half-joking words, "I hope you're not telling us to neglect our duties, Winry."

"Silly," Winry said. "You know, that reminds me – Ed told me that he'd try to overturn 'equivalent exchange.' I can tell him for a fact that that _is_ possible!"

"What?"

She gestured towards the newlyweds. "Al and Mei were always burying their noses in books, studying the healing properties of alkahestry."

"Ed and I – we might start a family soon, but that doesn't mean that he'll stop researching on how alchemy and alkahestry can be beneficial," Winry continued. "I hope, after all this, you've gotten my point, Miss Riza. I understand your and the General's endless guilt, but I still believe that you can live your life and still work for others' happiness. Think about it, Miss Riza."

Both had no words to say at this point. Winry's shoulders trembled. _I can't believe I had the courage to say all these!_ Meanwhile, Riza silently took in Winry's words.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a high-pitched, girlish voice. With the loudest voice she could muster, Mei said, "Everyone! I'm about to throw the bouquet, so all the ladies who want to be the next bride, gather round!"

Much to Riza's surprise, Winry took her by the hand and winked. "So, Miss Riza, why don't we go over there and see who'll be the lucky future bride?"

Riza was about to protest, but Winry's words still lingered freshly in her mind. It was always her nature to put everyone's well-being and happiness above her own, but the younger woman had a point. And yet, forgetting about her own concerns was already second nature to her. Even if what Winry said was true, she doubted that she could change so easily...

...And the next thing she knew, she was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly noticed that she'd allowed Winry to drag her to the circle forming around Mei and consisting of excited women.

"All right!" Mei held the bouquet high in the air. "To whom should I throw this?"

In an instant, a number of hands shot up enthusiastically in the air, some even so seemingly desperate as to snatch the bouquet from Mei's hands. "Ooh! Me! Me!" resonated from the gaggle of women. Slightly farther from the women, Roy could be heard saying, "Throw it to Major General Armstrong!" earning him an icy glare from Olivier, which could only mean instant death. Meanwhile, Riza carefully kept her distance from the women, not straying too far away (at Winry's pleading insistence) yet not getting too near. Had she observed Winry and Mei more carefully, she would have seen the two women exchanging meaningful winks at each other.

Finally, Mei cut the suspense and thrill that was mounting in the enthusiastic women. To the utter consternation of the women and much to Riza's surprise, a neatly wrapped assortment of roses, hyacinths and tulips hit her lightly, and by reflex, she caught it.

Winry gave Riza a knowing grin. "Well, what do you know, Miss Riza? I guess we'll be seeing you and the General marching down the aisle next time!"

Despite usually keeping a cool, collected facade in front of everyone, Riza's cheeks were faintly turning a light shade of red, especially as observers came closer, many of whom were jokingly making expectations about Riza and Roy's wedding.

Even her grandfather joined in the good-natured ribbing. "Ohoho, Riza!" Fuhrer Grumman chuckled. "Does this mean that I can expect cute great-grandchildren soon?"

"Grandfather!" Riza was flustered. "We haven't even talked about a wedding!"

Grumman spotted Roy nearby. "Why don't we ask Mr. Mustang, then?" he quipped playfully, calling for him.

"You wanted a word with me, Sir?" The tall, dark-haired man looked at the old but hale and hearty Fuhrer inquisitively.

"Yes, yes. Look who caught the bridal bouquet!" Grumman gestured at his granddaughter with a laugh. "When are you two going to make this old geezer die a happy man and finally tie the knot?" At this, Al, Mei, Winry and a few other onlookers chimed in with their own thoughts.

Even Edward, who happened to be within hearing range, joined the conversation. "Yes, Colonel – er, General – that's the question that everyone's been wanting to ask."

Roy and Riza's eyes met as they exchanged a glance between each other. It was as Roy told Riza once – they truly had known each other for a long time now, to the point that they could virtually understand each other's train of thought. And so, it was unsurprising and yet amusing for Grumman when the two answered, as if reading each other's mind, "When the time is right."

"But," Winry interjected, "isn't 'the right time' too vague? People use that all the time, but how can you tell when the right time is?"

Again, Roy and Riza exchanged looks, a look that could only be desribed as that of resolve and determination. The smile on their faces was the same smile that they wore when they firmly made up their minds to follow each other to hell and back, to continue the pursuit of idealistic dreams. "That right time will come," Riza said. "I'm sure of it."

Roy added, "Perhaps, for some, that right time will never come, because of time or death or separation. But for us, that time will come. We've ordered each other not to die."

Riza said firmly, "We _will_ bring about that right time. We will make it happen."

Hearing these words, Edward smirked at Roy. "Then, General, I hope you haven't forgotten that 520-cenz promise. I'll borrow more money and return it when that time comes. What do you say?"

" Is that a challenge, Fullmetal? I'm up for it!"

Listening to the banter between Roy and Ed, Riza thought resolutely about the future – so uncertain and far ahead. She wasn't sure if she believed in fate, but this she knew for certain: with promises and commitments to keep, she and Roy at least had an idea as to what direction they'd steer their lives. She wanted to believe – no, she was certain – that someday, they too could smile blissfully like everyone else. But for now, she understood that they were never on a one-track journey towards a perfect future. There were, and would always be, fleeting moments of happiness to capture along the way, and perhaps Winry was right – even people like her could enjoy the now despite being bound to future promises and past memories.

**Author's Notes: **Ah, it feels good to be writing again after a long hiatus! I'm not sure if I'm still cut out to write fanfics, though – it's been a while since I wrote some, and besides, I've been writing too many research papers, so I wonder if I have lost the ability to be descriptive (not that I was very good before; just that I could, at least, write fanfics).

I hope you like this one! I really like the Roy/Riza pairing, but pretty much every aspect of their relationship has been explored, so it's hard to come up with something new about them. At first, I wanted to write a meta-fictional piece which I hoped to finish in time for Royai Day, but I've been having difficulty expounding on that idea, so that might just have to wait. The idea for this fic just came to me yesterday, and initially, it was just supposed to be a short, feel-good fic in which Winry tries to inspire Riza to think of herself from time to time, Riza "coincidentally" catches Mei's bouquet, teasing ensues and the fic ends on a warm, fluffy note. Then Equivalent Exchange, "One is all," the 520-cenz promise and all sorts of philosophical stuff came to mind. The next thing I knew was that this fic became way longer than expected, and I was writing things that were unconsciously inspired by a few readings from Philosophy class. Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
